A Bit About Bill
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Was it a nightmare or the manifestations of an alternate reality? Bill gets a taste of what could have been. SMUT WARNING


Seven years ago, Bill brought on the Apocalypse. Or, rather, he tried. His powers had grown, his plan developed perfectly even with the unaccounted reappearance of Stanford Pines, and he had created a human body for himself out of mud and water. Finally baring the appearance of those he sought to rule and crush between his passing whims, all that was left was to perform a final, powerful spell to assert his dominance. And just as the world seemed to become his, just as he was about the utter the last word necessary to ascend to Godhood, at the very last crucial second, he was defeated by a twelve year old.

The rage he had felt was so intense, so mind fogging and overwhelming, that Bill had been certain he would implode. Had his power not have been taken away by the meddlesome Pine Tree seconds before finally achieving his personal quest, Bill would have killed him. He would have done so slowly to savour the sounds of pain, terror, and anguish that would have undoubtedly escape his pathetic little mouth. However, he was powerless and so there was nothing he could do that he wanted to do.

But that was nearly a decade ago.

A lot of things had surprisingly changed over that time. Though the demon missed being in his form of pure energy, he had grown accustomed to his vessel. He had gone from absolutely loathing Dipper Pines to lusting for him and eventually, as strange as it was, to loving him. Had that jerk of a Time Baby told him what was in store for him during many of his past voyages to the future, Bill would have laughed and spat insults at him. It would have taken a lot to have him believe he would, one day, be eagerly laying naked beneath the twerp he first met at age twelve, and waiting impatiently to become one with him.

"Come on, Pine Tree!" He whined, "You know I like it better with a little pain!"

"You still have to be stretched enough so _I_ can be comfortable." Dipper pointed out as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Bill.

Bill huffed and folded his arms over his chest, pouting as he waited for the brunet to finish. His attitude suddenly changed when Dipper curved his fingers just right and jabbed his prostate. Pleasure shot through his veins and he couldn't help but let out a blissful moan. The sound he made must have pleased the other because Bill felt him tense before he desperately tried hitting that same special spot again. Dipper reached it more times than not and the overwhelming pleasure quickly began pushing Bill over the edge.

"Pine Tree, _please_!" Bill begged between moans. " _Please—_ just fuck me!"

The demon wasn't a fan of dirty talk. It embarrassed him and he failed to understand why Dipper was so turned on by it. However, when he was really needy, Bill could put his own personal feelings aside and say the lewdest things if it meant Dipper would fuck him into the mattress. And, like every other time, it worked. Dipper pulled out his fingers, squeezed a generous amount of lube on his erection, and eagerly pushed his throbbing cock inside of Bill.

Bill arched his back, gripping the bed sheets beneath as he let out a groan of relief. The sensation of being so full and feeling the blood rush through Dipper's dick from inside was a lot more than just blissful. They fit together just so perfectly and, sometimes, it made Bill wonder if he had created his body specifically, albeit subconsciously, for the intimate moments he shared with his human.

The thought quickly fled from his mind as Dipper began pulling out. Bill let out a small whine and shivered at the beginnings of stimulation. He felt the brunet stop when only the tip of his cock was still just barely inside him before thrusting all the way back in with force. Bill gasped, his inner walls twitching in delight at the pleasurable friction created. Dipper repeated the action a few more times, always pulling out slowly and pushing back in quickly. Then the speed of his actions began increasing and he started aiming to hit something deeply sheathed in Bill.

The demon moaned louder with every thrust, clutching the bed sheets so hard his nails began cutting through the thin fabric. The pleasure he felt as Dipper fucked him was very different from all the other times. They hadn't been particularly desperate for contact when they had begun to strip each other in the comfort of the brunet's bedroom but there was still something needy that swelled in Bill's chest. He wanted more, so much more – and he wasn't exactly sure what _more_ was. He just knew what Dipper was giving him wasn't enough.

"Pine Tree—!" He gasped as his prostate was brushed over, "Give me _more_ —!"

Dipper nodded and took Bill's erection in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He was starting to feel more satisfied with the degree of pleasure he was given but there was still something missing. It was beginning to drive him nuts. So the demon began moving his hips to meet Dipper's rhythm in the hopes of increasing the intensity of ecstasy he felt. The thrusts became harder and the pleasure more explosive. It was overwhelming Bill just like he wanted it to. He felt like his skin was on fire and every single one of Dipper's touches burned him to the very core in the most erotic of ways.

Finally, he felt Dipper swell inside of him and the pleasure of being so full was too much for him to withstand any longer. Bill threw his arms around Dipper's neck, holding him tightly as he shouted to heavens and came hard all over his stomach – some of his semen even reached his chin. Dipper let out a groan as the demon suddenly became very tight and it was just enough to coax him into spilling his own warm seeds.

They stayed as they were, entangled in their limbs and breathing heavily while their gazes remained fixed on the other. Then Dipper pressed his lips to Bill's and they kissed passionately and messily for a long moment. Bill moaned again and again into the brunet's mouth as his tongue moved pleasurably against his own coupled with the sensation of Dipper's spent dick still inside him. He felt a bit sticky and disgusting but the moment was still very much perfect and the demon knew it was something he would remember with joy. Never had life seem so satisfying until Dipper had first taken him to his bed.

"You seem…chipper." Dipper commented as he broke the kiss and finally pulled out of Bill to lie next to him. "You kill any puppies or something?"

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." Bill said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "But yes. I did."

Dipper's eyes shot wide open. "Y-you what!?" he squeaked.

Bill could hardly keep the façade going even after shortly having started it. He burst into loud puffs of laughter, holding his stomach, "The look on your face—!" he wheezed, "So priceless!"

"You're an idiot." Dipper said and shoved the demon off the bed.

Bill fell with a hard thump. "Hey!" He complained as he quickly scurried back to his place on the mattress, "That was mean and uncalled for!"

"Mmhm." Dipper agreed and pecked his lips. "Now go to sleep or something. Think about dead puppies."

"What if I want to keep _playing_?" Bill purred, and he was still horny enough for round two even if he was a bit tired.

"Play alone." Dipper smirked, "I actually need to sleep, unlike you."

"I need to sleep too now!" Bill declared and angrily glared at his own body, and muttered: "I hate this stupid thing…"

Dipper's smile widened and he pulled the demon close to him by wrapping his arm around his waist. "I don't." he whispered into Bill's ear, making him blush, "I love it a lot…"

"Yeah, but you don't have to deal with it!" the blond continued, "I used to not need sleep and now this meat sack gets really heavy if I don't catch a couple of Zs! And don't get me started on how limiting it is to my power! I can hardly keep hovering in place for three hours without winding up exhausted and out of breath!"

"Being human's not so bad." Dipper offered as he trailed his fingers over Bill's soft skin, "There's ups and downs, admittedly," his hand slowly trailed down the demon's stomach, nearing his groin, "I mean, we've had a lot of _fun_ together…"

Bill shivered and embarrassment began coiling in his stomach as he reckoned Dipper was going to start talking dirty to him. "H-how about we just sleep…" he mumbled.

"I thought you wanted to keep playing." The brunet teased.

"Sleeping's fine too." Bill insisted and covered his head with a pillow. "Good night!"

Dipper let out a small laugh but conceded. He whispered good night to Bill as well before burying his head into the back of his neck, keeping his arm curled around the blonde's waist. The demon remained tense until the other's breathing steadied and he knew he had fallen asleep. He listened to Dipper for a moment and he realized the sound of his breathing was comforting and lulling him to sleep. Rather than fight to stay awake however, Bill let himself fall into the land of dreams.

* * *

 _The sun was as black as night and the sky as red as blood. The landscape surrounding Bill was dry and barren. A few black trees were aflame but most of them were simply blackened to a crisp. The demon walked around curiously. He knew this place very well. It was Gravity Falls – that much was obvious from the ruined buildings piled on either side of a broken street. However, the blond didn't remember the place being so…destroyed. He felt like, just the other day, everything around him had been bursting with life but he knew that feeling to be wrong. He knew Gravity Falls had been like this for centuries._

 _Bill walked through the desolate ghost town. It was always how he pictured the city looking like once he finished with it: bathed in the red light of the besmirched sun. It made the demon feel partially nostalgic. The town was just so gorgeous covered in blood and utterly decimated. And though the feeling was sincere, Bill also felt it was wrong. There was a strange, painful pang in his heart that told him something was incorrect – like a mistake had been made but he knew not what._

 _He made his way down familiar roads, stepping over fallen lamp posts and large chunks of debris that had rolled their way onto the sidewalk. The demon didn't really know where he was going but he felt like he was looking for someone. The feeling was as idiotic as it was senseless because he knew there was no one left alive in Gravity Falls. So the question was: what did he hope to achieve?_

 _Just then, Bill glanced ahead and saw the Mystery Shack barely standing a few dozen feet ahead amidst a forest of singed trees. Most of the roof had caved, its large sign laid on the ground, the windows were shattered, and the front porch was sullied by flames. He frowned and walked closer. There was something so familiar about the place. It almost felt like home but Bill knew he had never lived there nor been there before._

 _He broke out of his train of through when something caught his foot and he tripped. Angrily, he glared behind him and saw the corpse of a large, fat man with whiskers and two sharp front teeth. He laid on his side, his arm stretched out beneath him while the other one clutched his spilling gut. He wore a shirt that was once green with the simple design of a question mark at the very center._

 _Across from him, Bill noticed, was also the corpse of a woman roughly the man's age. She was curvy and a bit overweight. The clothes she wore were more stylish and thought out than the man's. By all means, she likely could have done better but her hands were still stretched out in the vain hope of reaching him. The demon didn't know if she was beautiful or not because she had no head. He reckoned she was probably cute._

 _Bill shook his head and stood up. He glanced at the Mystery Shack and was surprised to see more corpses littered the path to the front door. He walked past them, looking at each of them curiously. There were a group of teenagers basically lying on the ground together – one of them had gone through and never left the emo phase. Another laid further away from the group. She had long red hair and wore a green flannel shirt. Her dead gaze met Bill's and a shiver crawled down his spine. He gently kicked her head so as to make her look in a different direction before leaving._

 _He was just a few inches away from the Shack when he spotted the next set of corpse. They laid on the porch. Both of them laid on their stomachs, facing each other, and their hands were clasped tightly together in the space between them. They were old men and they looked somewhat alike – they were probably brothers. One of them had far more hair than the other did as well as side burns. His glasses were broken and the lower half of his body was as burned as that part of the porch. His face was frozen in utter agony whereas the other's was in absolute terror. The second man had a fallen plank stabbed through his back._

 _Bill couldn't shake the feeling that he knew them – especially the half burnt one. However, he moved into the house without having recalled why or how he knew them. The inside of the Mystery Shack was completely destroyed. He'd walked into the shop the building doubled as and the room was filled with the destroyed merchandise that was once for sale. Bill picked up a price tag from the ground and snorted. It seemed the prices were absolutely insane as well. He glanced around the room one final time and his eyes lingered on the cash register. He felt like he had worked here before but that was impossible._

 _The demon moved to a different room pushing past a door hardly hanging on its hinges with the painted words: "No customers allowed". He walked into a broken living room with a large couch flipped over and a broken TV showing static snow. He didn't dally for too long because there wasn't much else to see. On his way out however, he stepped on a cracked framed photograph. When he picked it up to see the picture, he found it had been of two young children – probably twelve years old – but he couldn't see their faces because they had been burnt out. Still, Bill felt his heart throb painfully when his eyes skimmed over the boy's form._

 _He threw the picture on the ground and marched up the creaking stairs. Bill found his way at the end of the hall on the second floor, at the bottom of stairs that led to the attic. He stared at the hole above, his heart beating heavily in his chest. He needed to see what was up there but he didn't want to all at once. He knew what he would find would break him. Bill swallowed thickly and after exhaling a deep breath, he walked up the stairs._

 _The attic was spacious and triangular. There were two beds arranged on either side, tucked closely against the walls. One of them had purple sheets while the other had green ones. The side with the purple bed had multiple posters of boy bands and celebrities hanging on the wall whereas the other one had papers covered in scribbles relating to the supernatural. A large, triangle window with coloured glass was the only source of light and the look of it reminded Bill of his form of pure energy. Strangely, however, there was nothing else in the room. Nothing shocking and, for a moment, Bill wondered why he had been so initially afraid._

 _With a sigh, Bill looked away but just then, something caught his eye and, when he looked back, his breath caught and his heart stopped. Two children, a brother and a sister – twins – laid against the wall on which was the triangle window. The boy leaned against the wall, an arm around his sister whose head laid against his shoulder, while the other held a book – a journal. Blood poured from his slightly parted mouth and a gaping hole in the shape of a triangle was in his chest. His sister suffered the same fatal injury. The two sat in a pool of blood and though Bill had seen far worse, he felt as horrified as he did guilty._

 _He ran to the children, throwing himself on his knees in the pool of their blood. He hastily looked for vital signs, surprised with himself when he noticed how he trembled. Of course, when Bill pressed his fingers to their necks, he found no pulse. And yet, he still refused to abandon hope. He could save them if he used his magic – but when he tried, he wasn't able to summon any of his power. Bill angrily flailed his hands around, willing his magic to spark but nothing he did worked._

 _He was powerless._

" _Pine Tree, I—" Bill said but quickly interrupted himself._

 _He didn't know why he had decided to call the boy as such but, somehow, it seemed that the twins had grown seven years during the short time he looked away. The boy was very handsome and Bill's heart throbbed painfully at the sight of his lifeless face. The pain he felt was senseless. It was something akin to losing something good – like he and the boy had once shared a very special bond but now it was gone forever. But Bill had never seen him before – he knew he hadn't however that didn't stop the tears from running down his face._

" _Bill—"_

* * *

"Bill—!" Dipper called just as Bill snapped his eyes open.

The demon closed them almost as quickly with a groan and slapped a hand over his own forehead in exasperation. "What?" he grumbled, "I was sleeping…"

The brunet was sitting up, leaning on one hand while the other rested on his arm. "Are you okay?" Dipper asked and the blond thought it was strange because of how much he seemed worried.

"Um…yes?" Bill answered slowly.

"Then why were you crying?" Dipper asked and gently caught a tear with his thumb.

Memories of his nightmare suddenly came flooding back. The corpses. The destruction. The Pines family annihilated. Dipper dead. The worst part was that it felt all so real. Bill still remembered the way the red light of the blackened sun felt on his skin, the feel of the dirt he fell on after tripping on Soos, and the gruesome lifelessness of Dipper's cold corpse. He stared at the brunet with wide eyes, a mix of emotions rising to the surface. If anything, the nightmare was an alternate reality wherein he successfully launched the Apocalypse. He'd never felt more relieved in his whole eternal life that he had failed to bring about The End.

"Bill…?" Dipper repeated softly.

Bill shook his head and rubbed the tears away with his balled fists. "It's…it's nothing…" he said with a smile, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah…" Bill said and he pulled Dipper down onto the mattress with him. He wiggled his way closer, resting his head on his chest, "I just…" he continued quietly, "I…want you to hold me…"

Dipper stiffened. It was clear he wanted to know more but Bill didn't want to talk about it. The demon just wanted to forget but before he was ready to do that, he wanted to stay close to his human. He wanted to breathe in his scent, feel his skin against his, and listen to his heart beat so as he remind himself of the reality he lived rather than the one he could have been living. Dipper wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him closer, resting his chin on his head.

"You know I'm here for you, right?" Dipper said after a moment.

"I know you are." Bill answered, "And that's all I need."


End file.
